A New Love
by scottiedog
Summary: A New Love for Adelle, AJ's sister. The summary for this is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him into her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same.

A/N: This is part of where AJ Chedwiggen is a Lt. In the Navy and a Navy SEAL and serving in Vietnam. This is from his family's point of view and the support of him being in the military fighting for the freedom of a nation. Ours.

* * *

Chapter One

Thomas was staring across the sand and the water looking at the sunset that was setting. He always loved the sunsets here in California. The way the sunset over the water reminded him of a beautiful woman in a sun dress with her blowing around her face.

Thomas Burnett was not one to linger at the sunsets except maybe 15 or 20 minutes. His brother Frank always thought he should just stay out longer when the sun completely set. His brother was always the dreamer. That is what got him the job at Chrysler. Dreaming of a better future than the here and now.

He looked over the beach and decided to head in. Something caught his eye though. A lisp of girl not more than 25 or 30 years old dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. To Thomas' eye she looked cold the way she folded her arms around her chest. He decided to walk over to her and introduce himself to her. This woman intrigued him. As he got closer he noticed that she had blond hair with brown high lights to it.

Adelle noticed that he was coming over. Her brother would've had a cow that the man was coming over. AJ was so protective of her. She always told him that she could take care of herself. Now here she was thinking about him. Looking toward the horizon, she knew that AJ was thinking about his family in his own way. Jarred out of her thoughts the stranger walked up and held out his hand.

"Hi. Beautiful sunset is it not?"

"Yes it is" Adelle answered then turned back to the sunset.

"You look new around here." Thomas said casually

"Yes I am. I come from Texas. I am not used to the cool air. Mind you Texas can get pretty cold in the evenings, but out here in California with the waves and sunset it just looked colder." Adelle answered him in kind.

"What part of Texas?" Thomas asked.

"The middle of it. I know that is vague to you but where we come from we don't give out town we know them pretty well." said Adelle with a little bit of cautiousness.

Thomas understood. He did not want to push. He had just met this woman and did not want to put her on the defensive. He did notice that she had the accent of being from the south. He decided then and there he wanted to get to know her and take it slow. Thomas did notice that she had a far away look to her.

Adelle picked up on that he was wistful and the question in his eyes. It was nice to have a brother that she could read like the back of her hand when he got that look in his, like he was questioning her on something. Adelle giggled. She always remembered how AJ could get mad at her for reading him like a book. She quickly sobered and started praying that AJ would come home soon.

Thomas noticed that she started to giggle. He decided that he like it. It was slightly rough but he did not care. It came from her throat and it made her more attractive to his way of thinkingness he noticed that she stopped giggling. Wonder what made her stop, he wondered.

Adelle looked at him and said with more force that she wanted to, "My brother is in Vietnam right now fighting for a war our country thinks is a waste of time." It disgusted her that the country did not back up the men and women working their behinds off just to make our country free.

Thomas noticed her tone. He did not want to agree with her but knew that the men and women were doing their jobs. He did not like the war. His younger brother was a plane captain on a carrier. He brother said it was great. Meeting new people was great. Justin said that he met a Lieutenant that was a pilot and that he treated him with respect and made sure none of the guys gave him a hard time because of the job he had. Thomas was glad that Justin had someone in his corner.

Adelle noticed his was thinking. She looked at him with a question on her face. He answered "My brother is on a carrier out there too. He has a lieutenant looking out for him." He considered his next words, "I sometimes know how you feel and other times I just want it to end to bring Justin home."

Adelle nodded. She had the same feelings. Adelle hoped for both AJ and Justin's sake they would both make it home okay.

* * *

A/N: Browny points to those who figure out what carrier Justin is on. SC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same.

Spoilers: a very little hint of 'The Ghost of Christms Past"

* * *

November 1969

**Chapter Two**

Justin felt sometimes that he was worthless and other time like now he felt worth while and could do something meaningful.

It was nice of the Lt. To give him a compliment on how was taking care of the planes. As he set in the mess hall his eyes looked around. Some of the pilots have given him attitude toward his work on the planes. He also new that the lt was someone he could look up to. As he was thinkin these things a voice rang out. "Mail Call!"

He let the guy call out all the names that were getting mail. He knew he would certainly not get one. His brother Thomas and him had words not after he left for the Academy and after he got his assignment on this carrier.

"Justin Burnett" the voice called out. Justin was stunned. Who would be writing me! He walked up and took the envelope from the Lt. Commander, then went back to his seat toread the letter. He was surprised it was from Thomas. He opened it up and read:

_Dear Justin,_

_I am sorry for our last parting! I will support you as serve our country!_

_I met a girl today. She was standing looking out at the ocean like I was and wanted to introduce myself to her. Her name is Adelle. She says her brother is serving as well, and is a SEAL in the Navy._

_Adelle and I are going out on our first date together this weekend. She will be letting her brother about me._

_How is the LT.? I am glad he taking such good care of my baby brother. Tell him thank you from me will you._

_Frank is doing well. The company has told him he could be VP someday,_ _so as any dreamer he is working toward that._

_Well write when you have chance._

_I love you baby brother,_

_Your loving brother,_

_Thomas_

Justin knew that he needed to write to Thomas but he also knew that he needed to get on the deck and help with getting the F-4's ready for the next run. He shook his head. He'll get to the letter writing later, right now he had a job to do.

Just as he was about to get up. The Lt. He admired so much came through the door of the mess hall. He was tall as pilots go. He also knew that he may have broken a few hearts when he got married to his wife. The Lt let him see a picture of his wife and son not to long ago.

Justin got up and started toward to the door, as he got to the door. The Lt. Called "Hey Burnett, nice job on keeping the plane a well oiled machine. It is running great!"

"Thank you, sir. I have to go to start my shift, sir. I will see you later, sir."

"Yes you will! Keep up the good work!"

One of my buddies walked with me to the deck. In incredulous voice he exclaimed, "Justin you know who thatwas you were just talking to?"

"Yeah, he's a pilot. I work on his plane. Why?"

"Burnett, you were just talking to 'Hammer' he is the best pilot there is! And if you are getting compliments like that from him, then you have just joined the club of the 'little brother' program. He helps the guys that have a hard time on a carrier. You should be proud to call him your friend. He is the best there is!"

'Yep he is' I thought. And I was glad to be called friend and 'brother' among them. Justin and his buddy went to the deck and got to work.


	3. Chapters Three and Four

_Congrats to KJFlygirl187 and to Syrae for guessing the Lt. and the carrier that the Lt. was on._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or will they stay the same.

* * *

_Around Christmas 1969_

**Chapter Three**

AJ arrived at his tent tired and worn out. This war was making little boy out of men pretty fast. He was glad that today was mail call he was looking forward to getting mail from home. As he sat that remembering today's events. He had lost three under his command and new that he would have to send letters home to their families.

As he was thinking over what he needed to write to each family he heard the loud voice that shouted "Mail Call". As AJ listened to each being called he wondered his mother and sister were doing today. He was brought back to the present when three of the officers he lost today were called out. AJ got up from where he was sitting and very reverently picked up the letters. He hated sending letters back and letters home to families that the soldiers had written. Then all of a sudden he heard "Chedwiggen" and went to get the letter or letters from.

When he reached to get the letter he noticed that there was two. He got back to his tent and looked over both letters one was from his sister and one was from his mother. The one from his mother would wait until he had a enough time to absorb everything that was happening at home. Instead he decided to open the letter from his sister.

_Dear AJ,_

_I've started dating again. Thank you for giving me the encouragement to that again._

_You might be startled by the return address that is on this envelope but I wanted to let you know that I have a job at the O-Club helping out with the wives of all the men who are serving in the war._

_I've started dating again. Thank you for giving me the encouragement to that again. His name is Thomas Burnett. He works as a mechanic at Chrysler. He brother Frank is his superior, but luckly for Thomas, Frank and him work well together. We have been dating for about 2 weeks now._

_It will be Christmas time soon. Hope you guys are celebrating!_

_Take Care AJ and give the guys a high five for me when you see them for working so hard to make our country free._

_Your loving sister,_

_Adelle_

AJ would answer his sisters letter as well as his mothers letter as soon as he got back from his assignment.But first he would write a little to each family that just lost a loved one under his command.

**Chapter Four**

_Christmas Eve 1969----Aboard the Tyco_

Justin sat in his quarters stunned. They said 'Hammer' was the best, but they never expected this.

Word had gotten out that 'Hammer' had ejected over Hanoi, and that he would probably be captured for him being a pilot. He never knew the Lt.'s real name until they called out all the ones that were missing. His name was Lt. Harmon Rabb. Justin knew that he had a wife and a young son at home waiting for him. He promised himself that he would finish out the tour and meet his family.

As Justin sat in his quarters he decided to send a letter to his brother Thomas.

_Dear Thomas,_

_We a lot of men today on the ground and in the air. I finally found out who the Lt. Was who kept helping me and encouraging me as I made the planes were in working order. We lost him today. His name was Lt. Harmon Rabb. Everybody says our Christmas' well never be the same without him aboard. His wingman Thomans Boone 'Tong' as people around her call him. He told me that he would make sure that he would keep the 'brothers' club going._

_Sorry for my bad news. How was your date with your with your girl? The last time you wrote that you and her were going out on a date._

_I hope you, Frank and Mom have a blessed Christmas!_

_Your brother,_

_Justin_

He just hoped that the rest of his shipmates had a nice Christmas, because he going to because he was going to do it in honor of Lt. Harmon Rabb-USN


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you Syrae for pointing out my mistakes in this chapter, hopefully all is fixed from last time.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same.

A/N: This is part of where AJ Chedwiggen is a Lt. In the Navy and a Navy SEAL and serving in Vietnam. This is from his family's point of view and the support of him being in the military fighting for the freedom of a nation. Ours.

**Chapter Five**

The rest of Adelle and Thomas' courtship was as exciting as the first moment on the beach. True to his word Thomas was the perfect gentleman around Adelle. Their first date consisting of them going to a Coco's in downtown San Deigo and then seeing a movie. On their second date Thomas and Adelle enjoyed a picnic lunch out on the beach. By their third date they were beginning to get to know one another. And as the months progressed, they were able to spend time together as time would allow. Then one evening Adelle dropped a bomb shell according Thomas.

They were sitting around the fireplace at his house that he had inherited from his father. The house sat a little ways from the ocean, and you could practically touch the sea gulls that landed near by.

"Thomas my mother called today, she wants to meet you and my brother AJ is home from Vietnam and would like to meet you as well."

Stunned Thomas looked at her like a deer got in the headlights. He did not know what to say. She had always said that her brother was a person to be reckoned with whethere he was angry or being overprotective. Thomas knew that if he went to Texas to visit the family that he would undoubtly meet her brother. He knew he had to put all his doubts aside and go meet the family.

"Yes I'll go with you."

The next day Thomas and Adelle set off toward Lubbock, Texas to the ranch the family had on the outskirts. It was an interesting trip for the both of them. Thomas thinking 'was he going to meet with the families approval' and Adelle was thinking it was going to be nice to see her brother again.

They rented a car and went to directly to the ranch. When they arrived at the ranch Adelle spotted her mother out on the front porch as well as her father. AJ was always the spittin' image of their father nobody knew them apart unless it was her mother or Adelle herself. Thomas and Adelle got out of the car, and went directly to Adelle's father, Lane Jethro Chedwiggen.

Giving her father a hug, Adelle said "Hey daddy! Where is AJ?"

"He will be here soon." Then about that time they heard a car pull up to the house. From where the family was standing they could see that AJ brought someone with him. One look at her father and Adelle knew that sparks were going to fly. AJ had brought home someone of a different color.

Then she turned to her mother and saw the love and affection that she always gave out to individuals that she did not know. Adelle's mother Jo waited until AJ and his girl were on the porch before she gave them both a hug.

Adelle watched as her fiance and her father got along great, but noticed that there was going to be strain between her father and AJ. So she decided to take her mother's own advice and welcome the new addtiion to the family.

AJ turned to Adelle and as well his mother and introduced his fiance, "Mother, Adelle I would like you to meet my fiance Marcella."

"Where did you two meet?" asked Jo. She was happy for her son but also sad that her husband was not going to accept someone from a diffent race into the family.

"Of all things we met in a bar" Macella answered for AJ. Who was nervous in meeting the future in-laws but also realizing that she would never be accepted from her future father-in-law because of her race. Even though she was Italian she had slightly darker skin than most she was still considered a beauty in her own right and that AJ loved her.

"I am glad that you have come to meet the family even if our father and my fiance are being pig headed" said Adelle.

"Won't you all come inside and out of this heat" said Jo. So everyone went inside.

Adelle knew that in the next few months that things were going to be strained between the family because she was going to caught in the middle. Her family did not mind AJ fighting for his country but I, Adelle,do not think he understood that there was a war brewing in his own backyard.

* * *

A/N: I do not intend to offend anyone of different cultures or races but this what I remember my grandfather doing to my aunt who is from the Philipines when she came over to the states after marrying my uncle.

A/N II: Hope you all enjoy otherwise.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same

**Chapter Six**

And she was. For the first night it was a discussion on whether or not AJ should marry Marcella, luckily she had gone to bed. On the second night Lane never looked toward AJ or Marcella and if he did it was out of animosity toward them both. And on this went for the entire week when AJ finally had enough, so him and Marcella left. I felt sorry for AJ and Marcella, I had come to like Marcella she was sweet person who just needed to accepted by family. She was, by mother and I but not by Thomas and Dad.

I never saw AJ after he left the house that summer day. Life went on for Thomas and I. We went back to California and got married the winter of 1970 close to the beach and by summer of 1972 Jo Ann had arrived, then 1975 Matthew arrived. Matthew was Thomas' pride and joy. Matthew followed his dad everywhere, including yard work which I greatly despised.

Then one afternoon in late 1977 I received a letter from Mama, and in that letter was a postcard. Mamma wanted to let us know that Daddy was falling ill, and that he wanted all his children to be with him but that he had received a note from AJ that he would come to support mother but that talking to Father would be out of the question. Then momma stated that the postcard was from Marcella and to hide it from Thomas. Momma said when she had got the postcard Daddy was at a neighbors so she was able to intercept it before Dad tore it up.

It was sad to me that Dad never accepted Marcella for the person she was. Marcella was loving, kind and gracious while the short time that I was around her.

I looked at the postcard it was a scene fromthe beautiful cityof Venice, Italy. I turned it over and read.

_Dear Sweet Adelle,_

_Just take the time to let you know that your niece is growing steadily. As you southerns say 'leaps and bounds'._

_Francesca will be 6 soon. Her step-father says that he will be shooing the suitors away when she grows up._

_Write when you can._

_All my love,_

_Marcella_

What struck me about this postcard is that I did not know that Marcella and AJ had split or that I had a niece. It made me sad to know that Marcella had to go away from the family.I just hoped someday I will be able to see her again.

Adelle noticed that Thomas would be coming home soon, and that my own 6 year old would be coming home from school and that Matthew would be up from his nap, and I would need to get supper or as Thomas liked to call it dinner, on the table.

Our supper or dinner went well. Thomas shared his day with the family and then I brought up the letter from Momma stating Daddy was ill and wanted his family to come out to be with him.

"Adelle honey I will do what I can but I cannot promise anything."

I just nodded my head. Sometimes I thought that his family was more important than my own, but considering that we live in California and they live in Texas it would put us in a financial bind however you looked at it.

The next week Thomas' brothers come over for a visit and spent time with the children as well as Thomas and I. Frank was dating a woman that Thomas approved of albeit reluctantly because she had been married before but when Frank told Thomas that he had died in Vietnam, Thomas understood then, then it was okay. Justin was dating a girl that I really liked but Thomas disapproved of. Justin's girl was from African-American descent and in that afternoon dropped a bomb shell on Thomas.

"Thomas, uh, I asked Julie to marry me and she accepted." Justin said timidly knowing exactly what his reaction was going to be.

"No!" Thomas shouted "You will not marry this girl"

"I am sorry you disapprove of my choice but her brother has agreed to marry us and on top of that her nephew is going to be our ring bearer. I was going to ask that Jo Ann be our flower girl, but I can see that your blinded by color of skin and not the person inside" Justin stated matter-of-factly.

Adelle was in the kitchen and could hear her mind say 'Here we go again'. Then when Justin said that he wanted Jo Ann to be in the wedding, she just wanted to jump for joy until she heard Thomas' words.

"No way! I am not letting my daughterin awedding that I do not support" Thomas said very rudely

Needless to say I had, had enough. This was the last straw. It was time.

"Thomas she is going and I am staying with my parents until you decide to come to your senses and realize that people are people no matter what color of skin they are." Then I turned to Justin, "When is the wedding?"

"In a month at the Naval Academy Chapel in Maryland."

"Fine, the kids and I will be there with bells on." Adelle turned to Thomas and said "Before you say a word I am taking my son, he does not need to be around your hatred." Turning to Frank, "Do you have a place for us to stay?"

"Yes I do! It will be at Trish's! She will love the company as well as her son." Turning to Justin he said, "You can come along too. You can meet the mother and son that your Lt was fighting for."

Frank watched Justin as the pieces started to fall into place. With emotion Justin said, "I would love to come".


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same.

A/N: This is part of where AJ Chedwiggen is a Lt. In the Navy and a Navy SEAL and serving in Vietnam. This is from his family's point of view and the support of him being in the military fighting for the freedom of a nation. Ours.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. Kids and life got in the way. I hope everything make sense to you. It has not been beta'ed. Mistakes are mine and mine alone._

**Chapter Seven**

When Frank, Justin, Adelle and the children returned to Frank and Trish's home they found a thirteen year old boy out on the deck sprawled out enjoying the sun.

Frank went up to him after Trish shook her head that she was unable to get him in from outside to get ready for their guests. He walked up to Harm and waited for Harm to acknowledge him.

Frank saw the head tilt to one side in that Harm had acknowlege him. "You know your mother is wanting for you to greet our guests, I sure wouldn't want to disappoint the man who served with my father be got hung out to dry because of my rudeness." Frank let that sink in a little then added, "Justin is getting married where your mother and your dad got married and I hear that Chaplain Turner is going to perform the ceremony. It is time to mend old wounds with the people who care about you and let them back in your life. Harm follow your heart where your father is concerned, it has never let you down yet don't let it down now."

Frank got up and went back into the house and noticed that his step-son had followed him in. At thirteen Harm Jr. was going to be as tall as his father some day, but until then he knew he needed to heed his step-fathers advice and join the family and introduce himself to the one person served with his father.

As they both walked in to the family room, Trish got up and made the introductions. She noticed that Justin was studying Harm a little bit to closely, and looked at Frank and he very lightly shook his head as if to say 'not now let it runs course.'

Justin got up, and looked at the teenager up and down. He got white as a sheet and sat back down. Harm being the concerned guy that he was even at thirteen, went over to Justin.

"Sir, are you ok?" Harm asked

Justin looked at him and said in barely a whisper, "You look a lot like your father".

Frank understood what was going and said, "Justin, why don't you tell Harm and his Mom about him."

Justin took a couple of deep breaths, then started explaining. "I met your father right after I arrived on USS Ticonderga. I was fresh out of the Academy and was at my first posting. At the Academy I had studied mechanics and a little bit of engineering. The Captain said that I was to start working on getting the planes ready to head out because they were going to on a mission and they needed the planes ready for it. As I walked on deck to look over the one plane that needed to be ready, this guy walked over and said "You going to be working on the planes" and I said "Yes I am" and he said "Good, you can start on mine, when you get start on Tongs". When I got done with the plane, and he tested it out he said that I could be his plane captian. From then on I was with him when he got into his plane. Most of the guys who did not like me started to make fun of me because of my slow thinking ways, but my pilot said that if he heard of them making fun of me in the mess or out on the deck he was going to make them do push ups. Nobody messed with me after that." Justin started getting choked up for minute then continued, "A couple days before Christmas Eve of 1969 he gave me a compliment.. Then it was Christmas Eve, and I was too busy with the planes that I did not know who came back and who didn't until they started reading the names, and then I knew from his call sign that they read off that he did not come back."

Justin paused waiting for eveything to sink in and then said "Your father was the pilot to the plane that I was working on. I did not know who is was until one of my shipmates pointed out to me that I was talking to the top pilot on the ship." He waited a little bit and then said let me introduce myself Lt. Commander Justin Burnett and I was your fathers plane captain on the Ticonderga."

Harm listened to all that Justin had to say, then when he introduced himself properly Harm about balled his eyes out. He remembered his mother letting him listen to one tape in particular about a plane captain that got his plane ship shape for flying. Harm swallowed and then introduced himself, " I am Harmon Rabb Jr. nice to meet you"

From that day on Harm admired his step-uncle for his tenacity and hard work for what ever he did.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same.

A/N: The previous chapters and this chapter are dealing a little bit with racial issues. I have done this on purpose to show that families differ when it comes meeting other races. Please keep in mind that the reaction in this chapter still goes on today.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Adelle stayed with Frank and Trish until she was able to move to her parents home in Texas.

After quitting her job, Adelle and her children were driven by Frank and Trish to the airport.

"We are going to miss you and the children" Trish said with a sad expression. "It was nice having children around in the house again."

"We will miss you too" Adelle said to Trish.

Frank was slightly choked up because he knew that Trish was going to miss them terribly when Adelle and the kids left.

"Call us when you get to your parents in Texas?" Frank asked

"I will" Adelle answered. Just then the call for their plane was announced. She and the children took off toward the plane. As they were walking down the ramp toward the plane they all turned around and waved good-bye to Frank and Trish.

Adelle and the children boarded the plane that would to take them to Texas and a new job waiting for her. As the plane took off toward to Dallas and then on toward Lubbock, she was glad that her and her children were able to meet their cousin and spend time with their aunt and uncle before coming home.

As the years past for Adelle she noticed that Matthew was turning out to be the spitton image of his father as well as his attitude toward of other races and it was time to set him down and explain to him that it was okay to be acquainted with different races in the world.

Matthew came charging in the house one evening, 'like a bull in a china shop' thought Adelle.

"Matthew, I would like to speak to you" Adelle said.

"Mom can this wait. I am needed down at Grandpa's office. He says he wants my help in dealing with "the people" who don't belong here in the first place." Matthew said with a grain of hope. Hoping that his mother understood. Only Adelle understood far to well.

"Matthew that is what I want to talk to about, and if Grandpa gets mad he can get mad me for holding you up." Adelle said serious tone to her voice.

Matthew knew his mom had a serious enough voice that you should listen but right now being thirteen he just wanted to work with his Grandpa because he thought that he was cool. "Mom I am going to be late" he said .

" I want to talk to you about the people that work at Grandpa's office" Adelle said.

"What about them?" Matthew asked

"The people you refer to are black people and should be respected instead of what they have been treated by your Grandfather and most people in this town. This town treats them as slaves when they have been free from that kind of life for 120 years. Your Grandfather treats them that way and expects the rest of the world to feel the same way, when in fact all men including black, asian, and even indians should be treated with same respect as the rest of us." Adelle said letting what she told him sink in.

"Mom, why should I do that! Grandpa doesn't." Matthew said to the point of yelling.

"Because Matthew it is the right thing to do." Adelle answered softly

Matthew could not believe this. His own mother felt that everyone should be treated respect when his own grandfather felt the exact opposite. He did not know where to turn for his turmoil thoughts.

"All I can say is, that I will try." Matthew answered.

"Okay" Adelle said.

Matthew got up from the discussion and went to the job with his grandfather. When he arrived he noticed that his grandfather was in a bad mood. "Son, where the heck have you been? I needed help twenty minutes ago." Lane exclaimed at his grandson. Lane had quickly gotten better after learning that his daughter and children were coming for a visit, and then staying around.

"Talking to mom" Matthew answered.

Lane just about exploded, his blood pressure went up and if he was a steam engine there would have been steamed coming out. "Why would she talk to you. She has no business talking to you especially when it concerns her beliefs about different races being here in the first place."

Matthew listened to his grandfather and then thought about what his mother said. He fought with his emotions because he started to feel like his mother that everyone should be treated with respect no matter of race or color of skin.

Matthew and Lane worked together until an African-American showed up to look for work. In Matthew estimation his built like a football player. He looked into his eyes and found a kind soul just looking for work.

Lane looked from what he was doing and said, "Get out of here, there is no work"

Matthew looked at his grandfather and knew it was a lie because there was more work than they could do on their own. "Grandpa?"

"No I said!" Lane answered in a huff. Then noticed that the black man was still standing there, he pulled out his hand gun and waved at the man and said get.

Matthew knew that the black man would not start a fight but wanted his presence known by just standing there, and then noticed that his grandfather was going to shoot the man, and in a split second Matthew made a decision that would almost cost him his life. He leaped right in front of the black man as the gun discharged and hit him right in the lower back. The African-American fell to the ground with the force of Matthew's charge. In the background of his mind he heard his grandfather cussing up a storm because he protected a 'black man' of all people.

An ambulance was called and Matthew was loaded up into it. By the time that he had reached the hospital, he was out cold and rushed into surgery.

Adelle was sitting at her dinning room table when the phone rang.

"Hello" she stated cheerfully.

"Ms. Chedwiggen this Lubbock Medical Center your son has been brought in, we need you to come to the hospital" the nurse on the line said.

"I am on my way" Adelle answered in a concerned voice.

* * *

A/N: All you "Walker" fans out there might guess who showed up at the shop.----SD 


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same.

Chapter Nine

Adelle had a tough drive getting to the hospital. Then traffic was horendous! But once she got to Lubbock Medical Center she went to the Emergency Room front desk and looked at the receptionist with the long blonde hair and waited for her to acknowledge her.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I was called by one of the nurses on staff and asked to come down because my son had been brought in."

"What is your son's name?"

"Matthew Burnett"

"Ah yes" looking through the computer "here it is" the receptionist said with a sad smile. "Mrs. Bunett..."

"Ms. Chedwiggen, I changed my name back to my maiden name when my husband filed for divorce 3 years ago, and then he passed away not a year and half ago from a heart attack."

"My mistake Ms. Chedwiggen" the receptionist said with a 'I am sorry ' tone. "Your son was wheeled into surgery ten minutes ago and..." she was interrupted by a doctor that looked like he had worked a 20 hour shift and was completely tired.

"Ms. Chedwiggen, my name is Dr. Stroud. I am an orthepedic doctor mostly but my second medical degree is in trauma patients and I wanted to tell you that your son, is in critical condition right now and that he is at the best hospital there is second to Bethesda. There is a doctor with him right now that specializes in trauma patients and he is the best his name is, Dr. Matthews. He will give you a prognosis as soon as he is done, but the reason I am here instead of in the operating room is that your son made it perfectly clear that you needed someone to be with while he was in surgery. Is he correct?"

"Yes he is correct" Adelle said with a very concerned voice.

After 3 hours of surgery Dr. Matthews came out and grinned at Dr. Stroud, and then walked out to get cleaned up.

Noticing that Adelle had fallen asleep he nudged her, "Ms. Chedwiggen"

Adelle stirred, "Yes"

"Your son made it through surgery. He is going to make it"

With a sad smile she said, " I am glad"

Changing the subject on her he asked, "Is there anyone you want to contact about what has happened?"

"Yes I do. Mom and my brother"

"Do you know what their numbers are off hand and I'll make the phone calls"

"You do not have to..."

"I want to and besides you will need sometime to get some more sleep when Matthew wakes up from Post-Op"

"Thank you" Adelle said

Dr. Stroud went to the phone at the receptionist desk and called the first number. He explained things to Adelle's mother and she had said that she would be on the first flight there, then he hung up the phone.

The next number he did not know what area code it was, but being the gentleman that he was, he started dialing the number.

"Pearl Harbor JLS, Petty Officer Coen speaking"

"Yes, this is Dr. Stroud calling from Lubbock Medical Center from Lubbock, Texas I would like to speak to a Captain AJ Chedwiggen."

"Hold please" Dr. Stroud heard the hold button and then the line picked up, "This Captain Chedwiggen"

" Yes Captain, as I said to your Petty Officer I am calling from Lubbock Medical Center. I am calling on behalf of Adelle Chedwiggen."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes she is, but unfortuantely her son was shot in the back."

AJ paled. His nephew was shot, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, but it would be good if you would come to Lubbock to be with Adelle"

"Ok I will. I will be on the first flight I can get."

"See you then Captain"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is short. With kids I had to make it short. Hope you all liked this chapter! More coming soon!---SD 


	9. Chapter 10 amd 11

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions. Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett. I do not own Walker Texas Ranger either.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same.

Chapter Ten

Captain Chedwiggen had a long flight. He was hot, tired and needed a shower but his first priority was to be able to see how his nephew was. As he entered Lubbock Medical Center he asked the front desk about Matthew Burnett. He was in the ICU which was on the fifth floor. As he entered the waiting area where the ICU doors were, he saw his sister, she immediately looked up.

Adelle got up and met AJ to give him a hug but it felt like he was giving her a hug. "How was your flight?" she asked.

"Bumpy" was all AJ said.

Adelle nodded then introduced the Dr. that had been sitting with her while Matthew was surgery. "AJ I would like you to meet Dr. Stroud. He is a an orthopedic surgeon. Matthew wanted to make sure I was looked after while I was in surgery."

AJ looked stunned. He knew the young man had a good head on his shoulders, but never expected him to remember to ask for someone to look after his mother. To say AJ was impressed was an understatement.

"I am glad you had someone with you, but I would like to know who shot my nephew?" AJ asked with a puterbed look on his face.

Adelle was stalling because she knew who had pulled the trigger and yet she still loved her father. She looked at AJ and knew from his look that he was waiting for an answer.

"You would probably not believe me if I told you." Adelle said with a sad voice.

"Adelle I will believe you. I just wish you would not stall." AJ said with a gentle voice

"AJ" putting her hand on his arm, "It was dad."

To say that he was stunned was an understatement. AJ would've never believed that it was his dad. Sure his father spouted off that he did not African Americans or any nationality for that matter but to try to kill someone, that was going a bit too far. But one look at his sister and he knew that she was serious.

"Matthew was protecting an undercover cop" Adelle said with some pride.

"The man that Matthew protected, the one that dad was going to shoot was..." AJ said realizing the implications of this hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yes AJ" Adelle said quietly.

Unbeknownst to both brother and sister, the undercover cop was standing outside of the elevator that just dropped him off. Neither one noticed the elevator ding or that the man was watching the two from his position. He noticed that the brother started to pace. Then the undercover cop noticed when the man in the Navy uniform saw him for the first time.

Adelle watched where her brother and noticed where he was looking. She turned her head to look in that direction and found the cop that was involved. She had demanded from the cops here in Lubbock that she wanted to see who the man was that her son protected, and was proud of him. Her son had chosen to do his duty in protecting another human being no matter what color of skin he was.

AJ's curiosity got the better of him and he held out his hand to the man. "AJ Chedwiggen, I am Matthew's uncle."

"Jimmy Trivette. I came to see how Matthew was doing."

Adelle answered for AJ since he did not know a lot since he had just arrived. "He is out of surgery and is going to be okay."

"I am glad to hear that." Jimmy replied with relief in his voice. "Tell Matthew thank you when you see him. I best get back to work."

AJ and Adelle did the "it was nice meeting you" and thenDetective James Trivette left to go back to duty.

Adelle, AJ and Dr. Stroud were happy that Mr. Trivette came by. All three would remember it for a very long time.

Chapter Eleven

As the weeks went by Matthew woke up and was able to be moved from ICU to a regular room, then released to rehab so that he would be able to do things on his own. During his rehab sessions he had a lot of time to think of what he wanted to do. He decided he wanted to be a lawyer just like his uncle.

So after being released from rehab he went to the local university there in Lubbock and signed up for classes to become a lawyer.

As the years past Matthew was able to reflect on his many days in the classroom that brought him to this point in time. He was graduating from the university with full honors. He noticed that his uncle, his mother and sister were there to cheer him on. Matthew was proud to be 'standing' and giving his speech to the graduating class of 1995. While making his speech he noticed that his uncle had been promoted to Admiral and was the JAG in Falls Church, Virginia. His mother was a civilian working at the base. She is the chief accountant at the BOQ. His sister Patricia was starting to start to her first year at Annapolis. She wanted to be an aviator, even though his uncle was trying desperately to persuade her to do something different, but she was bound and determined.

After the ceremony, Matthew and his family went to the BOQ to celebrate. He wanted to talk to his uncle because he noticed he was having a hard time.

"Uncle AJ, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot" replied AJ

"Are you doing ok?" Matthew asked.

"Yes son, I am doing ok. I just put two people together in my office in January as partners, and now I have a feeling that somewhere down the line they will be getting together. I told them, "don't get to close you will be working together" like that is going to go over well." AJ said with a resigned tone.

"Sounds like to me that they might be a couple one of the days." replied Matthew.

"Yeah they will give your old uncle a huge headache before it is over." AJ replied with a resigned tone.

"Yup, they just might" replied Matthew with a little grin.

Changing the subject just a bit. " I need a civilian attorney at the office, would you by chance be interested?" Noticing Matthew's hesitation "Just think about it and get back with me."

"Thanks uncle I will do that." Matthew replied with a smile.

After the party and everyone had gone to their homes, Matthew went to talk to his mother about Uncle AJ's offer. His uncle had flown back to DC yesterday afternoon, and he knew that nobody wanted him here in the state of Texas after what had happened. And yet he had this feeling he was going to be offered a chance in a lifetime but for right now he needed a job that he would feel like he was accepted among his co-workers. It was time to leave the nest. He found his mom sitting at the table going over the check book and knew that they were really pinching the pennies since he got out of the hospital until now. The offer that his uncle gave him was a great opportunity.

"Mom can I ask you a question?" asked Matthew

"Sure dear. What is it you want to ask?"

"Would you consider moving to DC. I had job offer at the graduation party and if I accept this offer I need to be in DC by the end of the week."

"Yes I would consider it. Who was this job offer from?" Adelle asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Uncle AJ. He needs a civilian attorney in his office. Uncle AJ needs a response by tonight so that he will be able get fill the position or I decline and we stay here and struggle until something comes along."

"Tonight!" Adelle exclaimed, "You could've told me earlier honey, because I also given this" She hands him a piece of paper with a contact number on it, "The person who gave me this is the Assistant District Attorney in Dallas, she needs an assistant in her office"

"Mom I do not want to be assistant. I want to be an attorney that was what I was trained to do."

Adelle then realized that he was right. All the offers that Matthew had received was for him to be a lawyer's assistant. Nobody wanted him because of his protection of James Trivette.

"Okay. If you really want to move to DC let AJ know that we will accept his offer."

"Thanks Mom" He turned himself toward the phone and called his uncle in DC.

"JAG office Petty Officer Tiner speaking."

"Petty Officer, this Matthew Burnett I would like to speak to Admiral Chedwiggen please."

"He is in a meeting, can I have him call you back?"

"No, is there a possibility to interrupt up the meeting?"

There was a pause on the other line, "I will try" answered Tiner.

Matthew was put on hold, then he heard the line pick up and sounded like he was in a tunnel, then realized he was on speaker phone. He decided to go with professional instead of casual, "Admiral Chedwiggen this is Matthew Burnett I would like to accept your offer."

"Great! You will be getting your feet wet as soon as you get here."

"Thank you Admiral I will see on Friday." Then hung up the phone. If Matthew had legs that worked he would be jumping up for joy. I REAL job. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

A/N: Since Chapter Ten was so short I decided to add Chapter Eleven to it. I hoping to add something new or old to ever has or hasn't watched JAG. 


	10. Chapter 12 & 13 plus Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or their characters. They belong to DPB, Paramount Pictures, Inc., CBS and DPB Productions.I do not ownWalker Texas Ranger it belongs to Top Kick Productions, Paramount and CBS.

Thomas Burnett is mine as well as Justin Burnett. As well as Harm and Mac's son Phillip.

Summary: A New Love comes into Adelle's life. Will her family and especially her brother accept him in her life? Or will things become strained between Adelle and her family only to come full circle with the marriage of one of Adelle's nephews will things be straightened out or stay the same.

Chapter Twelve

Adelle moved with Matthew to his new job just three years ago. She was glad that he was enjoying his job as a lawyer and friend to the people that he worked with. Adelle was also glad to meet Harmon Rabb Jr. once more. It was good to see him with a Navy uniform on. She had also met his partner that worked with him. Adelle was glad that Harm had someone in his life to keep him grounded. Then just two weeks ago, Matthew received a phone call from Dallas Texas. He was moving to Texas yet again and she was staying in the house that Matthew had bought to beclose to her brother in McClean.

Matthew has been gone a week and already she is starting to feel lonely. Adelle was glad that Matthew had an opportunity to work with the top Assitant District Attorney in the state. He would as co-counsel to some of Alex Cahill's cases.

Adelle had just put the bags of groceries on the counter when the phone rang. "Hello"

"Hi Mom" Matthew said with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"Hey sweetheart, how is Dallas?" Adelle asked, and also wondering what was going on.

"I was able to work the Rangers today, and I was alsoable to work with Ranger Trivette. Would you believe he made Ranger right after I left the hospital. It was so nice to see him again." Matthew was on cloud nine, "They have accepted me as family here and are lookingforward to meeting you." Then his voice changed a little, "I have met someone mom"

Now Adelle knew why he was so excited, "Is she pretty?" she asked.

"Yes Mom she is but she has also had a tough life. Hopefully you will be able to meet her one of these days."

" I am sure I will"

"It was nice talking to you mom, but I have got to go. We are knee deep in paperwork and cases, so I will catch you later."

"Ok son, talk to you later" and Adelle hung up the phone. She turned around and called AJ. There was no answer at his house so she tried his work.

"JAG Headquarters, Petty Officer Tine speaking"

"Yes Petty Officer Tiner this is Adelle Chedwiggen I would like to speak to AJ please"

"One moment, ma'am" There was a pause "Adelle"

"AJ, I just heard from Matt. He is quite excited about his new job. He was able to work with Trivette on a few of the cases that he has been working on."

"That is good. I am glad things are working out for Matt." AJ let out a long sigh.

"How are things at your end AJ?"

"Diffucult, but nothing that I can't handle."

"Ok, good. I let you get back to work"

"Ok, see you soon sis" And then AJ hung up. It had been a long few weeks, but he knew that he could not dwell on the current situation because that would not solve anything. Better get back to the dreaded paper work. And so AJ went back to doing his paper work along with making sure that JAG Ops ran smoothly.

Chapter Thirteen

Things had been quite uneventful for Adelle for the past few years now here it was the fall of 2002. Everything seemed quiet and she knew that the there was a storm about to break when things were this calm. Then it happened. Her day started out great and then the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Adelle..." AJ said, sounding stressed even though he was trying to remain calm.

"What is it AJ?" Adelle said knowing full well something was wrong.

"I just received word that one of my officers was injured. Do you remember Lt. Bud Roberts?"

"Yes I do. Bud and Harriet are sweet couple. Did something happen to Bud?"

"Yes. Adelle are you by chance sitting down?"

"I am now AJ"

"Bud stepped on a land mine and the doctors aboard the USS Seahawk do not know if he will make or not, would you mind coming in and helping me tell Harriet the news?"

"I would be honored AJ. I will there in about 20 minutes."

"OK"

So AJ and Adelle told Harriet about Bud's condition. Adelle was there to hold Harriet if she needed it, but noticed that the young woman looked stronger than she looked. After the meeting with AJ and Harriet, Adelle got on the phone to contact Matthew knowing that he would want to know.

"AJ may I use an office. I want to inform Matthew before CNN gets a hold of this story"

"Sure. You can use mine, just dial nine to get out."

"OK, Thanks." Adelle said, as she watched AJ leave his office to go stretch his legs.

Adelle dialed the number that she had with her. "Alex Cahill's office please hold"

"No"

"Ma'am?"

"No I will not hold. Please get Matthew Burnett on the line as quickly as you can and if not I will like to speak to Ranger James Trivette."

"Ma'am Mr. Burnett is in court. I can transfer you to Ranger Headquarters to speak with Ranger Trivette."

"Thank you" There was a pause until she was transferred. "Ranger Headquarters Walker speaking"

"Ranger Walker this is Adelle Chedwiggen I am Matthew Burnett's mother, I would like to speak to Ranger Trivette please."

"Ms. Chedwiggen is there anyway that I can help? Trivette is in court at the moment."

Adelle sighed, "Ranger Walker a former co-worker of Matthew's was injured over in Afghanistan. I thought he would like to know."

Just as Adelle was talking to Walker on the phone Matthew and Trivette walked into Headquarters. "He just walked in, you can tell him herself."

"Thank You" Adelle said with a lot of relief in his voice.

"Mom is everything ok?" Matthew asked.

"No son it is not" She paused before answering, "Bud stepped on a land mine darling"

In Ranger Headquarters where Matthew had the phone, his face drained of all color and everyone noticed that was around him. Walker motioned him to put it on speaker phone, so that they could help Matthew in way that they could. "How did it happen?"

"Bud was trying to save a little boy from stepping on a land mine and he stepped on one himself instead. He is aboard the USS Seahawk, and the doctors are trying to save his leg."

"Do you want me to come out there?"

Adelle glanced at AJ,who had just stepped in the office, and relayed the message, "No not until he is transferred from the Seahawk."

"Ms. Chedwiggen is there any one that I can talk to? The Rangers will like to help if we can." Walker said to Adelle.

"Yes, just one second." Adelle turned to AJ to let him know that Ranger Walker would like to talk to him.

"This is Admiral Chedwiggen"

"Admiral this is Lt. Colonel Cordell Walker, retired. "

"Lt. Colonel"

"Respectfully sir, the Rangers and I would like to contact the Seahawk and see if they need any help."

"That is very thougtful. I think it would help so that the rest of my officers can come home. Who would be taking with you?"

"Your welcome Admiral. I would be taking Trivette and dropping off Matthew at JAG to be with his mother and Mrs. Roberts"

"I will have a helio stransport to come out to get all of you in about 30 minutes."

"We will be waiting"

The Admiral did indeed send a helio for the Rangers and Matthew. They spent all their vacation days making sure that everyone was alright. As soon as Bud arrived home, Matthew was able to spend a lot of quality time with him. Especially during rehab. Matthew knew that that Bud had a long way to go, but was sure that he was going to make.

Bud was able to talk to Matthew about all of his insecurities of taking care of Harriet and the boys. Matthew reassured him that he would be there for them, and that he would make it.

Adelle on the other hand had met Retired Admiral Thomas Boone. They shared a lot of memories with each other, and each enjoying each other's company more and more.

Adelle had finally found a new love. He was in her life and she was enjoying it very much.

Epilogue

The year 2005 AJ attendend two weddings. His sister's and then Harm marrying Mac. AJ had retired in 2004 and was enjoying every minute of it.

Harm and Mac were moving to London along with his ward Mattie.

The year 2020, Adelle and Tom had a great life. The became 'grandparents' to Harm and Mac's kids after AJ was to old to be able to be there for them. It was also the year that Harm had made Admiral and was moving back to DC to be the JAG.

Patricia could not believe she was here. Uncle AJ had told her stories of when he was the JAG here but never in her wildest dreams would she believed that she would be stationed at the same place as her Uncle AJ was.

Pat walked through the double doors of JAG Headquarters and headed straight for the office of the JAG.

"Petty Officer, I have an appointment with Admrial Rabb at 0815 this morning, is the Admiral in?"

"Yes ma'am he is in." answered Petty Officer Medwick. The petty officer hit the intercom then heard, "Yes"

"Sir, your 0815 is here to see you" answered the Petty Officer.

Petty Officer Medwick and Lt. Patricia Burnett heard the sigh, and then the Admiral said, "Send the Lt. In."

"You can right in ma'am"

Inside the office of Admiral Harmon Rabb Jr. was Sarah Mackenzie Rabb and their 12 year old son, discussing what was going to happen if Philip Mackenzie Rabb ever tried a stunt of trying to fly again with out his parents permission especially in Grandpa Rabb's bi-plane.

"Philip you will come home after school, do your homework and if your mom or I are not home YOU WILL go to your sister's until we get home. In 3 years will discuss again about you going flying but for right now you are grounded." Harm said with a large sigh. At that moment the intercom buzzed.

Seconds later a very pretty petite young woman walked into the office and announced, "Lt. Patricia Burnett reporting for duty sir."

Harm did a double take on the name.' Patricia Burnett, I wonder'. Then he glanced over at Mac who was sitting on the sofa with Philip behind the Lt.

"Lt. Are you any relation to a Patricia Burnett out of San Diego, California?"

"Yes, sir. She is my aunt."

"Who is your mother by chance?" The Lt. Looked perplexed with that question it was a private one. "The reason why I am asking is that my mother is Patricia Burnett who married Frank Burnett when I was 14."

"My mother sir is Adelle Burnett, she married Thomas Burnett. My mother's maiden was Chedwiggen."

"Then we are related somewhat Lt.. My father was a pilot that flew off the Tyco. It says in your service record that your brother Justin Burnett was my father's plan captain."

"Yes, sir"

"At ease, Lt."

Pat went to at ease stance.

"I need you to be our office manager for the time being until you get your law degree. Please see Lt. (j.g.) Nicole Roberts for your duty station. That is all."

"Aye, aye, sir" Pat came to attention and left the office.

As the Lt. Left Harm looked over at Mac and asked "Am I even Marine for helping you?"

Mac looked at Harm and said, "Not even close. Never mind Harm that you get to do dinner tonight."

Harm groaned with a grin. Getting even with Mac was going to be a challenge but a very good challenge.


	11. author's note

Many of you will recognized the previous epilogue as the challenge that was sent forth on the HarmyBoard Extras last month.

This story is finished.

Hoping to start on 'Father's Day' fic sometime soon.

Scottie Dog aka Mrs. Debbie Brady


End file.
